The Love of a Life Time
by cheyskyeenne
Summary: Hermione has loved this man since her third year. They finally get together in her fifth year. Things get insane with Voldemort, friends and mysterious surprises. Sequel now up.
1. First Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, no matter how much I wish Sirius was mine. **

It had all started in her third year, when she had first met him. He was so rugged and rough, but at the same time, so kind and generous. Then, when he complimented her, that had cinched it. She was falling for her best friend's godfather.

She got to see him every summer. Those days were the happiest in her life.

The summer before her fifth year was magical. She had finally grown up and everyone was starting to notice, even Ron, who wasn't the fastest on the up-take.

Sirius glanced at Hermione across the kitchen. He looked at her up and down. She had definitely changed. She had grown into her limbs.

Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye. In the years that he'd been out of Azkaban, he'd bulked up. He'd also been working out, so now tattoos ands scars spread across the muscles in his chest and arms.

Harry's birthday was coming up. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had decided on a masked ball. She was going to make her move then.

The night had arrived. Hermione was dressed in a beautiful gown with a slit that stopped at her thigh. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands down around her face. Her mask matched her gown perfectly. The only thing showing was her mouth and bright brown eyes.

She swept into the enlarged parlor room. She glanced around, looking for Sirius. A man across the room caught her eye. He was dressed in tight black pants, a black button-up shirt that was open at the throat, and a black mask.

He walked across the room towards her. He didn't look anywhere by at her.

When he got to her, he picked up her hand, kissed it and, keeping hold of it, led her to the dance floor. He tucked her in close. The song began and they danced around the room. Their eyes were locked together.

The song ended. He motioned to the door with his head. She nodded and they walked out hand in hand.

Sirius twirled Hermione around and pulled her in close to him. "You look beautiful tonight, Miss Granger."

She pulled back in shock. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Your eyes. They gave everything away. Miss Hermione Granger, the keeper of the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I don't want to scare you, but you have my heart." His hand slid to her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her cheekbone.

Hermione's hand came up to rest on his shoulder. It slid up to his neck and pulled his head down to her's. Her lips met his, gently pressing. She nibbled on his bottom lip, and then soothed it with her tongue.

Sirius' hands came around her waist and pulled her to him.

Hermione pulled back a little and opened her eyes. "I thought you'd never say that. I love you Sirius Black."

He grabbed her hand. "Would you like to continue this in private?" Hermione nodded.

Ginny's eyes followed them as they walked away. She was happy that her best friend was in love, she just wished it had been with her brother. Not that he deserved her, she just wanted Hermione to be her sister.

The next morning dawned too early for the lovebirds. Hermione rolled over in the bed to see Sirius' beautiful grey eyes looking at her.

"I should go change," she whispered. "I'll meet you in the kitchen. I think we have some time before the rest of the house wakes up." She leaned forward to kiss him. He pushed her back flat on the bed and leaned over her.

Her hands came up to his shoulders and pushed. "Later Sirius, every night until I have to go back to school. Right now, I have to go start breakfast."

Sirius rolled off Hermione and watched her leave. He finally had his witch.


	2. Only Love

It was three months after Hermione and Sirius had gotten together. A month later, she'd had to leave for school. Every Hogsmeade weekend, she'd snuck away from Ron and Harry and into the Shrieking Shack. She ran into Sirius' arms as soon as she arrived.

"I've missed you baby. It's been too long." Sirius said, his face pressed into her shoulder.

"Sirius, you know I love you, but I've been thinking. Our age difference makes this weird. Well, for other people when they eventually find out."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm just trying to plan out part of our future. I don't want people to look at us in disgust simply because we're in love. What happens if we get married and have kids? They'll always be looked at differently."

"You love me enough to do all that? You would have kids with someone who escaped from Azkaban?"

"Yes," she said. She tugged his head down. "I love you, Sirius. I never want to lose you."

The next time she saw him was at Christmas Break. While he was saying hello to Harry, he motioned for her to meet him in his room. About five minutes after he left, she followed him. Their reunion was high-spirited.

"This isn't fair; I only got two weeks with you. I wish I didn't have school anymore," she said grumpily.

"Well, I have a question that might make this a little better." Sirius slid out of the bed.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and bent on one knee. "Miss Hermione Granger, will you marry me, after you get out of school?" He knelt there, staring at her. She looked like she'd gone into shock.

"Yes, of course I will!" she yelled. Sirius barely had time to stand up before she threw herself at him.

***two months later***

Hermione came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. "I think I'm going to go to the hospital wing. Ginny, will you come with me?" she asked.

They left the common room. Ten minutes later, they were walking into the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked. When she came over, Hermione began whispering. "I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure. Can you please check?"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips but performed the spell. When the area around Hermione's stomach glowed blue, she knew she was in trouble.

Sure enough, two weeks later, she got a slip saying the Headmaster wanted to see her in his office.

"What can I do for you, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Madam Pomfrey informed me that you are pregnant. Miss Granger, I will not go on about the irresponsibility in your actions, since I'm sure you already know. However, I must make sure…you were not raped?" he paused, waiting for an answer.

"No, Professor, it was consensual," she replied.

"Good. Now, on a more personal note, may I ask who the father is? Because I'd like to inform him of his upcoming responsibilities."

"If you don't mind Professor, I'd like to inform him myself. I'll even tell him in here if you 'd like to know who it is. Just lend me a piece of parchment and a quill."

Hermione quickly wrote a note to Sirius telling him to Floo to the Headmaster's office as soon as he got the note. She sent the note off, after asking the owl to fly as quickly as possible. For the next few minutes, she and Dumbledore talked pleasantly about her classes and homework assignments. When the fireplace began glowing, she stopped talking.

When Sirius stepped out, she ran into his arms. Only Dumbledore clearing his throat got her to step away.

"Sirius, I think you should sit down. My news is a little shocking." Hermione waited until he had chosen a seat, than sat down next to him. "I know we talked about it, but I didn't think it would happen this quickly. Sirius, I'm pregnant."

Sirius' head snapped up. He looked at her, then down at her stomach. "R-really?" he stuttered. "That's… early. But this is…amazing. I can't believer I'm going to be a dad? Can we make Remus the godfather? Oh, can his name be James, if it's a boy? Maybe Lily, if it's a girl?" Sirius gushed out. He pulled Hermione into his lap and put his hand on her stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked.

Hermione covered his hand with hers. "A little over two and a half months. I found out a couple weeks ago. I wanted to tell you in person, not through a letter. That's why I waited."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Excuse me," Dumbledore butted in. "I assume that Mr. Black is the father. Not what, or should I say who, I was expecting. Now that you two are hopefully done kissing, I have arrangements to make for you two. Miss Granger, you will begin showing your pregnancy soon. In the interest of that, I'm going to give you your own room. It will be on the first floor, near the kitchens. While you're on any staircase, please be careful. You will have a fireplace as well. However, Mr. Black may only come every other night. Please keep the news about this to yourself. If Professor Umbridge finds out, you might be expelled. That's all for right now. Dobby will show you to your room. There will be vitamins for you to take there. Mr. Black, you may Floo directly to her room from here. Just say 'Hogwarts Granger Room.'" With that, Dumbledore went back to his tea.

Within minutes, Hermione and Sirius were alone together.

"Are you really happy or were you just putting on a front for Dumbledore?" she asked.

"It's no act. I really thought I was never going to have children, so this is amazing for me. And I do want Remus to be the godfather at the very least. And I think it may be time to tell Harry."

"Ok, I'll tell him to follow me after lunch, we can tell him together," she responded.

Classes dragged by for Hermione. She knew Sirius was waiting for her and she was anxious to get back to him. Lunch finally arrived. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and spotted Harry sitting next to Dean and Seamus. Ron was no where in sight. She quickly walked over to him.

"Harry, can I borrow you for a couple minutes? There's something I need to talk to you about." Harry looked at Hermione's face. Without a word, he got up and left with her. He tried to ask her what was going on in the corridor, but she shushed him. She led him to a door next to the kitchens.

Sirius looked up when the door opened. He smiled at Harry. "Surprise," he said, and then held out his arms. Harry ran into them.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? Does Hermione need to talk to you too?" he asked.

"No Harry, I already talked to Sirius, mostly because he's a lot more involved in this than you are," Hermione told him. Harry looked slightly confused. "Sit down Harry," she told him gently.

"Sirius and I have been together since summer. We actually began our relationship the day of your birthday party. Then, during Christmas, he asked me to marry him. After I graduate, I'm going to marry him"

Harry already looked shocked. "B-but, the age difference! It's gross! My best friend can't be my godfather's fiancé!"

"Harry, calm down! She's not done talking yet," Sirius said.

"I found out about two weeks ago that I'm pregnant. The child is Sirius'. We would like you to be the godfather. Now I'm finished talking. Well, almost. Please don't tell anyone about this. Only Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Ginny know."

Harry looked between Hermione and Sirius. "You two have been together for the better part of a year and you never told me! Yes, I will be the godfather, I would never say no to that. I'd also like to be Uncle Harry to the child. I know you don't need it, but I'd like to give you my blessing, on one condition. This child was conceived out of love, not an accident, right? You're not getting married because of this child, right?" he questioned.

"Harry, I love Hermione. She's the only one for me. Even if she dies, she'll have my heart forever. She is the most amazing woman in the world," Sirius finished. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head on her stomach. Hermione's hands rested on his head.

"I love Sirius. He's the most important person in my life, with the exception of this child. If he asked me to, I would drop out of school. But because I know he loves me, I know he would never ask that of me."

Harry looked at them. "Alright, I love both of you. 8i know I'll love this child. I won't tell anyone until you want me to. Or in case of an emergency."

Harry left the room. Sirius and Hermione turned back to each other. The rest of lunch was spent talking about their future.

Sirius left at the end of the day. Hermione's routine changed slightly. The only thing that was different was her living arrangements and Sirius' weekly visits. A month passed. Things got stricter as Professor Umbridge became Headmaster. She was now three and a half months into her pregnancy. There was a little bump, but it was covered by her robes.

Then, the worst happened. Harry dreamed that Voldemort had captured Sirius and was torturing him. Harry wanted to go rescue him on his own, but Hermione and most of the D.A. refused to let him.

The fight in the prophecy room was horrible. Hermione was worried about Sirius the whole time. Harry worried about Hermione, his godfather and his godson the entire time.

They fell into the room with the arch. Hermione had flipped over while they were falling, so she landed on her back.

Rodolphus Lestrange grabbed Hermione and held his wand to her throat. His hand pulled her hair back. She watched as Harry faced off with Lucius Malfoy. The next thing she knew, Tonks was pulling her to safety. She shot an occasional spell at the Death Eaters, but focused mostly on Sirius, Harry and Lucius. She sighed in relief when Lucius disappeared. The sigh turned into a scream when she was the curse hit Sirius. The love of her life disappeared in front of her eyes.

She blacked out for a minute. Ginny woke her up.

"Come on, Harry's fighting Voldemort, we need to go help him." Ginny and Hermione ran into the lobby. Harry was on the floor, looking like he was in the middle of a seizure.

Harry won the inner fight. Later he said that the sight of his friends is what caused him to win.

The next few weeks were the worst for Hermione. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her child. She moved her hands over her stomach. "I love you little one," she whispered.


	3. Hermione's Surprise

Hermione had a severe case of depression. By the end of school, her bump was showing. She was five months pregnant.

On the last day of school, Madam Pomfrey called her in. "It's time for your check-up. I'll be coming to where ever you're staying to check on you in the summer"

Madam Pomfrey performed the spell. A wrinkle of confusion appeared on her face. She performed the spell again and the wrinkle disappeared.

"Miss Granger, you're proceeding beautifully in your pregnancy. I know this is your worst time ever. The days drag on and you cry yourself to sleep at night. I know this seems harsh, but you need to snap out of it. You're having twins. Your children need to feel you happiness. This is what's left of you fiancé. I also know the sex of your children. Would you like me to tell you or would you it to be a surprise?"

Hermione was reeling from the shock. Two beautiful children. "Tell me," she said.

"You're having two little boys. It's a good chance that they'll be identical."

Hermione boarded the train alone. She was walking down the aisle in a daze when a compartment behind her opened. Harry pulled her in.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You weren't even looking for us. What did Madam Pomfrey tell you?" Harry had a concerned look on his face.

"Twins. I'm having twins. How will I keep up with them? I'm going to be in my sixth year. What will I do?" Hermione was starting to sound hysterical.

"Calm down. You know you have all your friends behind you. We'll help as much as we possibly can. We love you and you're children," he paused. "Do you know what you're having?" he asked.

She nodded. "Two little boys. I already know what I'll name them. James Remus Black and Sirius Harry Black.

Harry looked shocked.

Hermione smiled. "You're my best friend. You were there for me when no one else was. And Sirius asked me if we could name our son James. Sirius is an obvious choice, and Remus will always have a special spot in my heart for all he's done for me."

They sat down in the compartment. The only people in there were the ones who had supported her when her pregnancy came out. That included Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Oliver and Katie. As soon as he had heard, Ron had freaked out. He had assumed that Hermione would be his. He didn't even know who the father was and the way Hermione looked at it, he never needed to.

"So, what did Madam Pomfrey say?" Ginny asked excitedly. She knew that Hermione had found out the sex of the baby today. "What are you having?"

"Well, I found out three things today. One was that I need to be happier for my health. The next was a huge shock," she paused. Ginny was basically bouncing in her seat. "I'm having twin baby boys! I have already picked names, so I don't need suggestions. They will be James Remus Black and Sirius Harry Black. I'm hoping to get my last name changed to Black this summer." Hermione looked at her friends. Their looks changed from shock to happiness.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about the future and laughing about what Sirius the Marauder's children were going to be like.

When they arrived at Platform 9 3/4, Hermione's face fell. Her parents had disowned her as she knew they would. She had no where to go. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't talk to her or let her into the house, so the Burrow was out.

Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were waiting for her. "Did you really think I would let you live on the streets for a summer? Sirius left his house to you and Harry. He changed his will the day before he proposed to you. You're going to stay at Grimmauld Place this summer. Harry will be joining you in a month. Let's go home." Tonks and Kingsley grabbed Hermione's trunk and put it on a trolley.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place ten minutes later. It was still a dreary place. Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice as soon as she opened the door. She looked back at Remus, who smiled and pushed her forward. "You're a strong, amazing woman. You can do it. Plus, you've got hormones on your side," he whispered. She let out a sigh. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned around and spotted her.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here? Leave this instant!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at her.

"I have more of a right to be here then you do. Sirius left this house to Harry and I. My parents disowned me, you hate me, so this is my home." Hermione remained calm while she spoke.

"Why would he leave his home to you? He had no reason to. He left you out on the streets."

"My children are Sirius! He was my fiancé. In four months, I will be having twin baby boys. One will be James Remus Black and the other will be Sirius Harry Black." Someone behind her gasped, then anther gasped when she said the names. Strong arms surrounded her. "Thank you so much," Remus whispered.

Hermione turned into his arms. "Make her leave please. I'm going to go upstairs and rest. Tonks, will you come with me?" she requested.

Tonks and Hermione walked out of the room arm-in-arm.

"Tonks, I have a request for you. I would like you to be my children's godmother. If something happens to me, I know you a nd Harry will take care of them." Tonks looked like she was going to cry. "I would be honored," she replied.

The next few days were consumed with Hermione setting her schedule. When Madam Pomfrey came for her check-up, she approved of the changes.

"You seem much happier. That's good. Your children will sense that and their health, along with yours, will increase."

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm due in three months, I'm back in school in two. What am I going to do with my children? I can't miss class, but I can't leave them alone either," Hermione sounded tired.

"Headmaster is going to hire two extra house elves to watch the children when you can't. And don't worry. He's going to make sure that they actually want to do this. He won't force them to."

Hermione sighed in relief. That was one worry out of the way.

The days passed by. Hermione got bigger and bigger. Harry came to join her at Grimmauld Place, followed by Ginny, Fred and George.

"Mum's been driving us crazy. She keeps going on about how you're a liar and a slut. We can't take it anymore!" Fred said. Him and George had set up their shop in Diagon Alley. They worked with the fireplace in the parlor, with Hermione looking over their shoulders. Soon they had it set up so only certain people could Floo to WWW and back to Grimmauld Place.

"Ok, so I'll keep this list hidden. When I want someone to be able to Floo here, I'll put their name on it. That should keep the Death Eaters from getting in, at least through Floo," Hermione explained. "So far, I have Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Kingsley, Oliver, Katie, and Madam Pomfrey. Am I forgetting anyone?" she asked while looking at her friends.

They looked around and shrugged.

"Alright, now, who's coming with me to the Ministry? Kingsley promised he would be able to get me in secretly and he told me to bring one person, preferably a guy." Hermione jumped back when all the guys in the room jumped up and walked to her, all babbling to pick them.

"Ok, Harry, sorry, but no. The Ministry doesn't like you right now, ditto to Fred, George and Remus. I think Oliver should do it." Oliver smirked at his friends. "She thinks I can protect her best!"

"No, I think you and I look the most alike and I should be able to cook up a story about it. Oh, you're going to be Oliver Black. I'll be the sister kidnapped at a young age. I just found my family and love them so much that I want to change my name. That should work. I already view you as a brother anyway."

"What? You guys know I'm a quick thinker. That's how it's always been."

She shrugged and walked away. The next day, her and Oliver left the house and walked to where Kingsley was waiting for them.

Hermione said her whole spiel to the lady at the Registry desk. She went more in depth and even worked in a few tears. She had the woman crying. Within twenty minutes, Hermione walked out as Hermione Black.

From then on, the summer was amazing. Well, as amazing as it could be without Sirius there. Hermione allowed herself five minutes every morning to remember Sirius. It was still painful, but she knew the good memories would come.

On the last full day of summer break, Hermione walked around her home. She had made drastic changes. Actually, she had thought up the changes and the guys had made them happen. At eight months, she was huge. She often thought she was larger than she should be, even if she was carrying twins.

She had gotten the cribs and the clothes and sent them over to Hogwarts. She'd also sent some diapers and bottles. She'd gone through the library and read every baby book in there.

Hermione sighed and walked up to her room. Everything was packed and ready to go.

The next day dawned bright and early. Hermione checked with everyone to make sure they were ready. She then closed the Floo and walked outside. She had to drive to the train station since it wasn't healthy for her to Portkey, Apparate, or Floo.

It took twenty minutes, but she finally got there. She loaded her trolley and started pushing it along. She was almost to the door when a pair of hands took hers off the trolley and another pair of hands took the trolley.

"You should have waited for us," George admonished. "You're too far along to do heavy lifting." They walked to the portal and to the side. "I have a question. I took a healers course on pregnancy and I'd like to give you a check up real quick." Hermione looked at Fred. She'd never thought he'd do something like that.

"Let's get a compartment first, I don't want other people to watch, it'd be weird." Hermione and Fred got on the train and found a spot.

"This spell is designed to see how many children and what you're having. I looked it up. You're about four inches wider than you should be for twins. I worked hard on this spell and I mastered I last week."

He waved his wand and muttered under his breath. A golden glow appeared and three rattles emerged from it. Two were blue and one was pink. "That's what I thought. You're having triplets, not twins. I don't know how this was missed, but it was. I'll go back to Diagon Alley and send you everything you need for her." Fred looked at Hermione. He hugged her, then grabbed his stuff to leave.

"Wait Fred. I have a request." She looked into his eyes. "For all you've done for me, I'd like you to be the godfather to my daughter. And I'd like you suggestion for a name. It's only because of you that I know I'm going to have her." She hugged him again.

Fred left soon after. Hermione went out to find the compartment with her friends. As she was stepping in, Malfoy yelled down the aisle.

"Granger, hold on a second." He ran to where she was standing. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Sirius and I hope you and your child are well." He wrapped his arms around her. "Please help me! I don't want to be Voldemort's slave! He wants me to kill Dumbledore! Help!" Malfoy drew away, looked at her, then turned and walked away.

Hermione walked into the compartment with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what Draco wanted or how to help. She was also excited about her daughter, which her and Fred had decided to name Lily Ginerva.

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked like she was about to pop.

"OMG! It's been forever since I've seen you! You look amazing!" Katie hugged Hermione as best as she could. Ginny moved to Harry's lap to give Hermione room to sit. Neville pulled her feet onto his lap, took off her shoes, and began massaging them. Hermione sighed happily.

"Guys, I have an announcement. Over the summer, Fred took a healers course specializing in children and pregnancy. Through this, he learned that I'm four inches wider than I should be. so, he cast a spell that tells you how many and what kind of child you're going to have. And…" she trailed off.

"Tell us already!" Ginny practically screamed.

"Well…" Hermione pulled out the three rattles. Everyone looked confused. "The color of the rattles signifies the sex. The amount signifies the how many children. So, three rattles, two blue and one pink. I'm having triplets, not twins!"

Ginny did scream this time.

"Because Fred is the one who took the course and caught the error, I decided to make him the godfather to just my daughter. Harry, you and Tonks will still be the godparents to Sirius. Remus and Minerva will be James' godparents. However…" she turned to Ginny. "Will you be my daughter's godmother?"

Ginny screamed again while nodding her head crazily.

"Good. I also let Fred help me choose the name. We decided on Lily Ginerva Black." Ginny started crying. She hugged Hermione tightly. The train stopped while they were hugging.

Hermione went for her trunk, but Neville got to it first. She shrugged and walked out. She waited for her friends, then walked towards the carriages. When she saw the thestrals, she stopped. All she could think about was the reason she could now see them.

Ginny pulled her toward the carriage. "It's ok. Soon your babies will be here for you to hold."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many people stared at Hermione. They'd had no idea she was pregnant.

Dumbledore went through his usual speech. He welcomed the first years, talked about the Forbidden Forest and banned all Weasley products.

Hermione waved good-bye to her friends and walked into her rooms. She was shocked to see Fred sitting there, trying to put baby things together. She smiled and waved her wand. The pieces assembled themselves. Fred looked up, surprised. He smiled and got up. He was about to hug her when her expression changed. Her hand slid down to her stomach.

"F-F-Fred, I think my water just broke." She looked up at him. "Grab my bag. I'm going to the hospital wing.

Fred grabbed her bag and ran after her. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived. Fred yelled for Madam Pomfrey. She rushed out. "What is it?"

"My water broke. The contractions are four minutes apart." Hermione screamed and squeezed Fred's hand.

Madam Pomfrey got her settled. Two hours later, Sirius Harry Black was born. Five minutes later, James Remus Black joined him. Madam Pomfrey smiled. She opened her mouth to talk, but stopped when Hermione screamed again. She checked, and sure enough, another baby was coming. Ten minutes later Lily Ginerva Black arrived.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting three," Madam Pomfrey stuttered.

"It's ok, I was. Will you please get Dumbledore? I already told him who I wanted to be here."

She sent her owl to go to Dumbledore. Within minutes Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, George, Ginny, Harry, Oliver, Katie, Luna, Neville, Minerva, and Dumbledore rushed in. They cooed over the babies and congratulated Hermione.

Three hours later, everyone was shooed out so Hermione could sleep. She gathered her children close to her.

"You're father would love you so much. He'd be so proud of you. I love you three and I will always love Sirius."


	4. The Battle

11 months later

Hermione smiled at the boys. Harry was holding Sirius, Ginny was holding Lily and Fred was holding James. they were getting big. At 11 months old, the boys were already protecting their sister. Sirius had a scar on his leg from pushing his sister away from a burning chair.

Harry glanced at Hermione. He didn't know what to do. They were supposed to go on their hunting trip, but it was too dangerous for the triplets. He didn't think Hermione would be willing to leave them for so long.

Hermione knew what Harry was thinking. She'd been worrying about it for months, but she'd finally figured it out. She used the charm from the D.A. coins on two notebooks. Messages would appear to either of them. She set hers up with a matching bracelet. That way, if Harry needed her and wrote to her, it would vibrate and let her know.

She explained this to Harry. He was still worried though. Without Dumbledore there, school would be different.

One week later, Hermione received a letter. Beauxbaton's had accepted her, so she was transferring there. It helped that she spoke fluent French. The Headmistress, Madam Hanna, had written to tell her her book list and to let her know about her room. Because of her children, she would have two rooms and three house elves.

When Harry heard about this, he was relieved. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her being in danger all the time.

The rest of the summer flew by. They celebrated the triplets birthday on August 15th. Two days later, Hermione and Ginny left for school. Ginny was going back to Hogwarts while Hermione and the triplets Apparated to France. They had to use Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for it to work.

They were greeted by Madam Hanna. She swept Hermione into her arms. "Oh, mon cherie, how are you? And these must be ze little ones. They are so precious! How old are ze now?" Madam Hanna was a flurry of questions.

"They're one. This is Sirius Harry, the oldest. This is James Remus and this is Lily Ginerva, the youngest. I am well, thank you for asking. Thank you so much for accepting me on such short notice."

"It was no problem. I look forward to having you in classes. Now come along. Let's get you settled in you room"

****Since all of her schooling is in French, I'm going to sk8ip ahead to the end of the year****

7 months later

The triplets were twenty months old when Harry wrote in his notebook again. Him and Ron were on their way to Hogwarts for the final battle.

Hermione hurried into her room. "Tinky, Binky and Gingy! Please come here!"

The three house elves flashed into the room. "Yes Mistress? What can we's do for you?"

"I have to leave. I need you to watch the children. When I return I will say Princess Buttercup, that way you know it's me. Until then, you let no one else in this room. I need you to protect my children at all costs."

Hermione Flooed to the Gryffindor common room. She rushed down to the Great Hall. Spells were being cast all around her. Mrs. Weasley was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, who had tried to kill Ginny. Hermione spotted Fred and George. She quickly cast a Protego charm when the wall began to fall on them.

Hermione ran over and help Fred and George stand. She was about to ask if they were ok when the rest of the hall went silent. All the Deatheaters had been killed, even Bellatrix. Harry was walking towards Voldemort.

"You know Tom, you're going to lose. I have the one thing you never will. I have love. Whether it's the love of a best friend and her children, the love of a girlfriend, or the love of parents, I have it. You've tried to stop me six times. Six times you've failed. What makes you think you can win now?" Harry cast a shield around him and Voldemort. I et was obvious that he wanted to defeat him on his own.

"You will never defeat me, no matter how much love you have," Voldemort sneered at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

They screamed their spells at the same time. Voldemort's spell rebounded off Harry's and struck him. Voldemort fell down dead.

Hermione ran to Harry. "You were amazing. I can't believe it's finally over. No Dark Lord after us. You finished it."

At the Ministry, which was abandoned, a mysterious thing was happening in the Department of Mysteries. The Veil was glittering. Sirius looked both ways before

stepping out of the Veil.

He shrugged his shoulders and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. When he realized no one was there, he Apparated to the Burrow. Once again, no one was there. He went to the edge of Hogwarts. Once there, he ran up to the entrance hall. He gasped when he saw the lawn littered with dead bodies.

Inside the Great Hall, Hermione disentangled herself from Harry. She ran to the door.

"Sirius!" she screamed. He turned around. "Hermione!" They ran to each other. "I can't believe it. You're alive again. I thought I lost you at the end of fifth year. How is this possible? Not that I'm complaining, but still, how?"

"I don't know. All I know is something pushed me out of the Veil. I Apparated everywhere looking for you. So, what year is it and where is my child?"

Harry walked into the entrance hall and stopped. Hermione and Sirius were wrapped around each other and it didn't look like they were going to let go anytime soon. Harry snuck up to them and wrapped his arms around them. Sirius laughed and returned the hug.

"I'll chat with you two later, but right now, I've got a sexy redhead to find and you've got something else to do." Harry left.

"Ok, let's get to a fireplace," Hermione said, dragging Sirius away. They ran up to the Headmaster's office and grabbed the Floo powder. "Ok babe, follow me!"

"Beauxbaton's," Hermione called clearly. Sirius was a little puzzled, but he followed. He found himself in an odd little room. Hermione was over at another door.

"Tinky, Binky, Gingy, it's Hermione. The password is Princess Buttercup; now let me in to see my children." The door opened and Hermione ran in. Sirius followed.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet our children, Sirius Harry Black, James Remus Black and Lily Ginerva Black. Madam Pomfrey told me identical twins a couple weeks after you were killed, but Fred Weasley corrected her and told me about Lily."

Sirius looked around him in awe.

"Harry and Tonks are Sirius' godparents, Remus and Minerva are James' godparents and Fred and Ginny are Lily's godparents. Oh, and they just turned twenty months." Hermione tried to remember if there was anything else to tell him. "Oh, their birthday is August 15th."

Sirius pulled her in close. "I can't believe it. I die with a fiancé and one child on the way and I come back to three children and a woman who will hopefully become my wife as soon as possible." Sirius looked down at her, hope shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius, I will. If it helps, my last name is already Black. I got it changed a long time ago. It was my symbolism for you being my one true love."

Sirius leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away grinning. "Follow me one last time," she whispered.

Back at the Great Hall, Harry was standing with his arms around Ginny. He was finally with his witch.


	5. Epilogue

Five years later

Two months after the Battle, Hermione and Sirius were married. Their family was joined by Marie Alexandra a year later. Two years after that, Frederick Michael joined them. They were happy. Their eldest would be going off to Hogwarts in five months.

Three months after Ginny graduated, her and Harry got married. Ten months later, Harry James Potter II was born. Nest to join their family were Severus Draco and Lissianna Kaitlyn. They were born six days after Frederick Black.

Draco ended up married to Pansy with three children. Scorpius Issac, Violet Kaylynn and Kamila Odette. Scorpius would be in the same year as Harry II. Violet would be with Fred Black, Sev and Lissi Potter.

Three months after the Battle, Neville and Luna got married. On July 31, a little over a month after Marie Black, Dustin Hagrid Longbottom was born. Almost two years later, Enna Michelle Longbottom was born.

In the aftermath of the Battle, many people found love. This love usually resulted in marriage and children. Even Remus and Tonks had more children. After Teddy, there was William, John, Raevan and Nala.

It's suffice to say Hogwarts would fill up fast.


	6. Author's Note

Ok, these are the couples, their children, birthdays, wedding dates, when the children will attend Hogwarts and who they will go with.

Sirius & Hermione Black- June 22nd, 1995

Sirius Harry Black August 15th, 1993

James Remus Black August 15th, 1993

Lily Ginerva Black August 15th, 1993

Marie Alexandra Black June 9th, 1996

Frederick Michael Black September 3rd, 1998

Harry & Ginny Potter- June 30th, 1996

Harry James Potter II April 17th, 1997

Severus Draco Potter September 9th, 1998

Lissianna Kaitlyn Potter September 9th, 1998

Draco & Pansy Malfoy- September 10th, 1995

Scorpius Issac Malfoy July 31st, 1997

Violet Kaylynn Malfoy October 5th, 1998

Kamila Odette Malfoy May 14th, 2001

Neville & Luna Longbottom- July 23rd, 1995

Dustin Hagrid Longbottom July 31st, 1997

Enna Michelle Longbottom March 2nd, 1998

Remus & Tonks Lupin- December 16th, 1993

Theodore Bradley Lupin November 2nd, 1994

William Kyle Lupin October 19th, 1996

John Payton Lupin April 3rd, 1998

Raevan Carlee Lupin February 4th, 1999

Nala Katherine Lupin February 4th, 1999

Ron & Lavender Weasley- June 1st, 1995

Ronald Bilius Weasley II January 3rd, 1996

Riley Jared Weasley December 5th, 1996

Raiden Matthew Weasley October 2nd, 1997

Raizel Ivory Weasley November 10th, 1998

Fred & Angelina Weasley- March 7th, 1994

Tatianna Noreen Weasley February 5th, 1995

Nunilona Lovinia Weasley March 3rd, 1996

Landon Ibrahim Weasley May 26th, 1997

Lee & Alicia Jordan- July 20th, 1994

Simon Timothy Jordan August 21st, 1995

Gunther Addam Jordan September 6th, 1996

George & Cho Weasley- November 3rd, 1996

Gregory Braxton Weasley September 27th, 1997

Brennen Damond Weasley July 19th, 1998

Dominique Kassandra Weasley July 19th, 1998

Karson Huey Weasley August 1st, 1999

Holden Angelo Weasley September 30th, 2000

Avery Evelyn Weasley September 30th, 2000

Everett Landry Weasley October 1st, 2000

Blaise & Daphne Zabini- August 21st, 1996

Marinela Elizabeth Zabini June 5th, 1997

Elaine Julianna Zabini May 16th, 1998

Jadon Lawrence Zabini August 6th, 1999

Lucetta Raeann Zabini July 23, 2000

Rainelle Talon Zabini August 8th, 2001

Kingsley & Tala Shacklebolt- January 4th, 1993

Talley Odelia Shacklebolt September 28th, 1993

Oliver Nathaniel Shacklebolt October 3rd, 1994

Nicolette Kimberlin Shacklebolt February 16th, 1996

Kristian Trevor Shacklebolt August 18th, 1997

Theo & Hannah Nott- December 18th, 1996

Madaline Rachelle Nott January 3rd, 1998

Rosemarie Wynter Nott January 3rd, 1998

Whitney Zalina Nott March 5th, 1999

Zacarias Casey Nott March 5th, 1999

Colton Geoffrey Nott March 5th, 1999

Dean & Padma Thomas- April 16th, 1996

Griffin Nahusha Thomas February 16th, 1997

Nathan Orlando Thomas February 16th, 1997

Octavio Singh Thomas February 16th, 1997

Sabia Teylor Thomas November 5th, 1999

Theone Willow Thomas November 5th, 1999

Seamus & Susan Finnigan- March 16th, 1996

Sami Tempest Finnigan March 23rd, 1997

Salina Pepper Finnigan March 23rd, 1997

Sebastianna Merilyn Finnigan March 23rd, 1997

Shaye Martin Finnigan March 23rd, 1997

Sheridan Joseph Finnigan December 7th, 1998

Sean Woodley Finnigan October 29th, 2000

Shanley Haleigh Finnigan October 29th, 2000

Susette Nikkita Finnigan October 8th, 2001

Ernie & Parvati MacMillian- October 10th, 1997

Kamryn Rosabel MacMillian May 5th, 1999

Rhian Slane MacMillian August 20th, 2000

Joey Hannah MacMillian July 17, 2001

Oliver & Katie Wood- June 7th, 1994

Caylin Lacee Wood October 6th, 1995

Kylie Orianna Wood September 25th, 1996

Oliver Edric Wood II February 21, 1998

Cleo Evangeline Wood June 17th, 1999

Leo Demetrius Wood June 17th, 1999

Hogwarts List

**2004**

Sirius Harry Black

James Remus Black

Lily Ginerva Black

Talley Odelia Shacklebolt

Clara Diane Snape

Marco Edmund Snape

**2005**

Oliver Nathaniel Shacklebolt

Theodore Bradley Lupin

**2006**

Tatianna Noreen Weasley

Simon Timothy Lupin

Caylin Lacee Wood

**2007**

Ronald Bilius Weasley II

Nicolette Kimberlin Shacklebolt

Nunilona Lovinia Weasley

Marie Alexandra Black

Guenther Addam Jordan

Kylie Orianna Wood

William Kyle Lupin

Riley Jared Weasley

**2008**

Griffin Nahusha Thomas

Nathan Orlando Thomas

Octavio Singh Thomas

Sami Tempest Finnigan

Salina Pepper Finnigan

Sebastianna Merilyn Finnigan

Shaye Martin Finnigan

Harry James Potter II

Landon Ibrahim Weasley

Marinela Elizabeth Zabini

Scorpius Issac Malfoy

Dustin Hagrid Longbottom

Kristian Trevor Shacklebolt

Gregory Braxton Weasley

Raiden Matthew Weasley

**2009**

Madaline Rachelle Nott

Rosemarie Wynter Nott

Oliver Edric Wood II

Enna Michelle Longbottom

John Payton Lupin

Elaine Julianna Zabini

Brennen Damond Weasley

Dominique Kassandra Weasley

Frederick Michael Black

Severus Draco Potter

Lissianna Kaitlyn Potter

Violet Kaylynn Malfoy

Raizel Ivory Weasley

Sheridan Joseph Finnigan

**2010**

Raevan Carlee Lupin

Nala Katherine Lupin

Whitney Zalina Nott

Zacarias Casey Nott

Colton Geoffrey Nott

Kamryn Rosabel MacMillian

Cleo Evangeline Wood

Leo Demetrius Wood

Karson Huey Weasley

Jadon Lawrence Zabini

Sabria Teylor Thomas

Theone Willow Thomas

**2011 **

Lucetta Raeann Zabini

Rhian Slane MacMillian

Holden Angelo Weasley

Avery Evelyn Weasley

Everett Landry Weasley

Sean Woodley Finnigan

Shanley Haleigh Finnigan

**2012**

Rainelle Talon Zabini

Kamila Odette Malfoy

Joey Hannah MacMillian

Susette Nikkita Finnigan


End file.
